Responsibility
by ImaginationFlow
Summary: The days when she'd return home after a long night at the bar. The nights when she'd beg people for money for one more glass. He'd love to say he could cope with it, but truly it was eating him inside. Could it ever be different for them?


**Responsibility**

_It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved to begin with._

"_Rick…_" She called, her voice slurred from all the alcohol. He turned his head casually, his arms steadying her whilst she flashed him a lopsided grin. He could tell she already had drunk enough from the bar, but she didn't look close to quitting quite yet.

He returned her grin with his own small smile. "What Karen?"

"…Do you have any change?" She asked with her lip's courner lifting. "I think I can take another one…"

He shook his head instantly, determined to deter her from more drinking for that afternoon. He knew she'd just slip back into the same routine the next night, but it would still comfort him if she stopped for a night.

"Don't be a party killer…" She whined, poking his chest with a pout she liked to pull with him. It used to work charms on him, until he realised what happened when she used it. She'd get more alcohol, just like she wanted, and he'd feel guilty for stopping her.

But he was used to it now. So, instead of giving in, he shook his head again. "No, you're going home, Karen." He told her firmly, ready to drag her from the bar for another night.

"No, Rick, I'm not!" She snapped angrily, jumping from the stool beside him. He knew he should be angry she'd just yelled at him, but he couldn't bring himself to be even cross with her. So, instead, he let out a long sigh, causing Ann, the barmaid, to approach him from behind the counter.

"Are you alright?" She asked worriedly, whilst she dried another glass with a cloth. Rick's head, which had hung to the floor, peered up to offer the barmaid a weak smile.

"Yeah, yeah… It's just Karen. I was hoping I could get home before midnight…" He told her quietly, his eyes flickering to the girl sat beside his sister's husband. She seemingly was asking for him to buy her another drink.

"Well, we all know that is virtually impossible."

Rick looked at Ann. "I guess so…" He muttered to her, glowering at Kai darkly.

Ann gave him a sympathetic look, putting another glass underneath the counter, probably to be served out again later.

"Oi Ann!" He heard Kai yell from his barstool. He caught his trademark grin as he waved over the barmaid, who grudgingly approached him. "I'd like to get a drink for Karen!" He demanded, flinging more cash onto the table.

Ann sighed, saving Karen a disapproving look. To which she just ignored, and instead pulled Kai into a tight embrace. Rick had many had a sudden reaction to their contact: anger… and jealousy.

It wasn't exactly a newreaction to him. He felt it every time Karen talked to any other man in the village, sometimes he even felt jealous of some of her friends, such as Claire, because she'd rather spend time with them…

"Another one! Another one!" He heard Karen chant, whilst slamming her fists against the counter demandingly. Ann was less than pleased, insisting she'd had enough. Her eyes fell onto his warily, and he shrugged, sipping on his own beer.

He wasn't an alcoholic like Karen was, but he never used to drink. He was pretty sure that Karen was the one who made him start, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

"But I'm _thirsty_!" Karen cried out, pulling out her pouting trick with Ann. The barmaid refused to fall for any of Karen's tricks, whilst she snatched the girl's glass away.

Kai looked her pitifully, and threw more cash onto the table. He asked to get Karen another drink, to which she planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

He felt his fist get tighter and tighter on his lap, but he took a deep breath through his nose. He wouldn't get angry. Karen could do whatever she wanted, she was her own woman. He wasn't his woman, so he couldn't tell her what to do and what not too.

She wasn't his woman…

The words stabbed him deep inside, right into his heart. He had longed so long for her to be… he tried to be there for her. But she'd never see him like that, would she?

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Karen gushed, hugging Ann over the counter when she slapped another glass in front of her. She knocked over a few empty glasses whilst she did so, but she didn't seem to mind ruining her favourite white t-shirt. Admittedly, she might tomorrow morning, aswell as her hangover.

"Get off me, drunk woman." Ann huffed, shoving the woman back on her stool. Kai seemed to be surprised by Ann's violent reaction to one of her friends, but Karen didn't seem affected at all. Not one sign of hurt.

Rick thought about the time when Karen didn't used to visit the bar. They'd have such sweet nights, watching the stars in the Square. They'd avoid telling their parents, slipping out just before midnight to meet each other before walking into the Rose Plaza.

He would have smiled at the memories, if he hadn't seen Karen's eyes begin to droop right in front of him. Kai didn't seem to take any notice as he took a large gulp of his beer. Ann was busying herself with reorganizing the shelves of cups, so it left him, again, to sort her out.

He rushed forward, to prop her head against the counter's surface gently, so that she wouldn't bang her head against it when she fell asleep. Kai turned his attention to him, watching him warily.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, shuffling uncomfortably on the spot, "Man, I didn't do nothing." He told him, standing up when Rick turned to glare at him. He reached for his glass of beer, when a hand slapped him away.

"No way, Kai. It's _your _fault Karen's drunk too much." The person snapped, and Rick glanced up, as Ann turned and smiled sympathetically at him, till her eyes fell on Karen's motionless body, then instantly she was full of concern.

"Hey! She kept pouting at me!"

"You're meant to ignore it, idiot. Go get lost," Ann huffed, pushing Kai away from Karen when he approached her.

Kai raised his arms up defensively, "But you said it was my fault, so I thought I'd take her home." He claimed.

Rick raised his head to glare at him with anger. "You disgust me, you know that? You're _married_, to my sister, no less. Do you even realise how worried Popuri will be that you're not home yet?" He growled frustratedly, until he felt Ann's hand rubbing his back reassuringly.

Kai's shoulders drooped instantly, since he knew Rick was right.

* * *

Two hours had gone past, and Karen was still propped against the counter. Rick could feel his eyelids getting heavy, but he had to stay awake until Karen woke up again. Either that, or he'd have to carry her home. He wasn't looking forward to that…

"Rick, honestly, it's fine!" Ann reassured him, sitting herself on the stool next to him. "I'll just call the Supermarket, Jeff and Sasha can come and collect her…"

He instantly shook his head, turning his head to Ann reluctantly. "No, they need to catch some sleep… I was busy the other night, so they had to get her. So, it's my turn." He explained to her, followed by a tired yawn.

Ann sighed at his stubbornness. "Look, no offence, but she isn't your responsibility…"

He knew she'd clearly stated 'no offence' but the words still hurt. He _wanted _her to be his responsibility… But he was being constantly reminded she wasn't. Was the Goddess purposely torturing him?

"She is, as long as I think she is." Rick disagreed, resting his face in his palm. He knew if he relaxed for even one second, there was a high possibility he'd fall asleep.

Ann rolled her eyes, but stood up from her stool anyway. He knew she could tell he wasn't going to give in. "Fine, fine. But I'm turning the lights out now."

He'd said goodnight to her, and her the same, and soon the whole room turned dark, all the light vanishing; apart from the small windows scattered across the walls.

The Inn fell in silent slumber as soon as the door clicked.

… He wasn't sure when he fell asleep…

* * *

"Psst! Rick!" He heard in his ear. "Rick! Rick get up!"

His head shot up instantly, and his eyes fell on the brunette on the stool next to him. Her hair was flying in all directions, and there was a disorientated frown on her face. "You're awake, Karen?"

"… Well, yeah." She replied after a moment's silence dropped between the two. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was waiting to take you home…" Rick muttered to her question. He saw her beautiful, emerald eyes twinkle in the little light, and his heart warmed. "Are you alright?"

"I think so… My head doesn't hurt as much as last time." She told him, flashing him a wide grin. She winced when the hangover caught up with her, though.

"Ready to go home?"

She nodded slowly, holding her head with her hands. He could only guess she was having one of those major headaches that she always had when she woke up the next morning.

The two slipped out into the town—the moon still high in the sky, stars twinkling around it. He smiled at the beauty of town's beauty, till Karen's eyes followed his gaze.

"What are you staring at?" She questioned him.

His reply was short. "Nothing."

The two walked in silence, though it was not at all awkward. They'd simply run out of anything to talk about anymore. Karen's hand subconsciously reached for Rick's hand, and he subconsciously took it in his. Neither realised the assumption that came with the gesture.

But considering they'd always ignored the chemistry between them. Was this really any different?

* * *

Two years later…

"So, Karen, what'll it be this time?" Ann asked the brunette, reaching for a beer glass before even receiving the order. Karen's eyes landed on Rick's for reassurance, before she turned back to the barmaid with a confident smile.

"Two grape juices, please."

"Coming right up," Ann muttered to brunette, lifting her hand to the beer pump, till the words sunk in. "Hold up…"

Karen let slip a little giggle as Ann turned her attention back. "No way… Did I hear what I thought I did?"

"Yes, yes you did." Rick chipped in, before Karen could say anymore. It'd been hard enough for him to persuade her to choose something non-alcoholic for their date at the Inn.

Ann broke out into a massive grin. "Oh my god. This is totally worth seeing!" She squealed, rushing off into the kitchen for grape juice.

Karen turned to face him with a grimace. "I can't believe you talked me into doing this…" She whined, leaning on her arms against the counter. "Just one cup?"

"You promised."

"I _know_, but grape juice won't quench my thirst!"

"I kept my promise," Rick pulled a face, signalling to his suit, complete with a neat, green tie. Karen had forced him, in turn for her promise, he dress up for their date, since he'd never bothered before. He'd never felt so uncomfortable in clothes before, but if it was for Karen…

"But that's different! It's not fair, you _know _I love my—"

He lifted a finger to her lips, and shook his head. He hated her saying that. It reminded him of those dark days, when he thought he had no chance…

"I love you Karen."

* * *

_There is love, of course, but there's also life, its enemy._

* * *

**Note: **this is my rewritten version. It's over double the length, because the other one wasn't long enough. I don't know if I like it though…


End file.
